The present invention relates generally to a method for image communications, and more particularly, to a method and system for communicating images across a network among users with disparate end systems running potentially dissimilar image protocols and formats.
The problem of image file format compatibility has been an issue since the beginning of computer-based processing of even the most basic graphics. Each computer and software vendor developed a different approach to representation of graphics and images, often suited to a particular application area. For example, vendors of word processing systems each developed their own approach for the representation of pictorial information that could be incorporated in files generated by their platforms.
As end users began to network microcomputers, first over departmental local area networks, and then over wider area networks, the problem of file format compatibility began to grow. Today, with the widespread introduction of image, multimedia, and video systems, file format compatibility is a major issue in system development and operation.
A number of solutions to this problem have been introduced or proposed. At the applications level, file import and file export functions have been added which accommodate a few formats that are different from the active format of the application platform itself. The second solution has been the introduction of software which does nothing but convert one file format to another. A third solution is to convert all files to an intermediary format, which then can be used as the xe2x80x9cuniversal languagexe2x80x9d among dissimilar systems, and then converted to a different native file format at a receiving end-user.
These approaches have proved useful in and of themselves for a number of situations, but as imaging applications become more prevalent, image processing software continues to evolve, image communications becomes more feasible over a wider range of system applications, and concomitantly as the need for and use of image communications increases, it becomes ever more difficult and costly for users to maintain updated premises software. Further, the requirement of converting between a multitude of formats and protocols serves as an impediment to widespread access and use of image communications.
The present invention overcomes the above, and other, limitations by providing a system which enables a multitude of dissimilar end-system devices, appliances, and platforms to interchange image information. In an embodiment of the present invention, a network-based image processing system includes a network-based data base which holds profiles of the end users. The profiles typically include the capabilities of the end systems of the subscribing end users for storing, processing, and displaying images, preferably including the acceptable and preferred image protocols, compression methods, and image formats for each user. A communication of an originating image from a calling party to a called party is diverted to the network-based image processing system. The network-based image processing system ascertains whether the originating image file format and protocol matches the called party preferred file format and protocol, which is stored in the data base. If there is no match, the processing system appropriately converts the originating image file to the format and protocol of the called party. The image file is then communicated to the called party. A handshake-like exchange may be used to enable image communications of parties that are not subscribers and do not have profiles in the database. In a further embodiment, the network-based nodal image processing system provides for file return to the called party. The method and system of the present invention may be applied in systems ranging from local premises-based communications to wide area communications on either private or public networks.